callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg Rising
Cyborg Rising is a game mode introduced in Call of Duty Online. It is similar to Zombies in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Zombies, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Some differences include Cyborg Zombies instead of normal zombies, a helicopter that extracts you at a certain round, and new maps that are so far revisions of Zombies Mode maps. Maps *Training Stage *Outpost (Nacht Der Untoten revision) *Cyborg Laboratory (Verrückt revision) *Untited Shi No Numa remake *Untited Der Riese remake Characters *Cowboy *Trigger *Sergeant *Lv Bu (Chinese) Each character has their own unique abilities. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M9 Akimbo (Only for Cowboy) *Flame Trap (Only for Trigger. Uses the model of Gersch Device with red colour.) *Gersch Device (Only for Trigger) *Bouncing Betty (Only for Trigger) *Cymbal Monkey (Only for Cowboy) *Freezing Trap (Only for Cowboy. Uses the model of Gersch Device with light blue colour.) *Bonus Semtex (Only for Cowboy and Sergeant. Rewards more points to player when killing cyborgs with this.) *Shrink Trap (Only for Sergeant. Act like 31-79 JGb215. Uses the model of Gersch Device with deep blue colour.) *Revive Throwing Knife (Only for Sergeant. Can not be Retrieved. Little different to the Krauss Refibrillator.) *Random Teleport Device (Only for Lv Bu. Uses the model of Gersch Device.) *Electric Trap (Only for Lv Bu. Uses the model of Gersch Device.) *Semtex (Only for Lv Bu) Mystery Box Weapons *SCAR-H w/ Holographic *Thumper *M4A1 Tech *Explosive Crossbow (Unavailable in map Outpost. Only one player can have it.) *G18 (Semi-Auto. With or without Akimbo.) *WA-2000 *FAL *Famas *P90 w/ Laser Sight *CAR-T *L86 LSW *Model 1887 *AS-50 *AT-4 *.44 Magnum *Ray Gun (Only one player can have it.) *AUG-HBAR *Striker *MTR (MTAR) Other *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (mentioned in game intel found in map Cyborg Laboratory) *RC-XD (Usable during evac in helicopter) *Minigun (Usable during evac in helicopter) Difficulty Players can choose 3 different difficulties in Cyborg Rising. The 3 difficulties are Easy, Medium, and Hard. *Easy: Include 8 rounds, a Final Round and no hound rounds. Players have 2000 points when game start. *Medium: Include 12 normal rounds, a final round and 2 hound rounds. *Hard: Include 16 normal rounds, 3 hound rounds and a final round. Enemies *Cyborg Zombie *Cyborg Hound *Heavy Armed Cyborg Zombie (Appears as BOSS) Gallery all characters Dead Rising CODO.png Lv Bu Dead Rising CODO.png|Lv Bu Trigger Dead Rising CODO.png|Trigger Sergeant Dead Rising CODO.png|Sergeant 2 Cyborg zombies Dead Rising CODO.png Cyborg Hound Dead Rising CODO.png Cyborg zombie tearing down barrier Dead Rising CODO.png Trivia *In Cyborg Rising, unlike Zombies, it is not endless survival, as a helicopter will come to pick the player up at a certain round. This makes it similar to Extinction in Call of Duty: Ghosts. *The Cyborg Zombies have coloured eyes, like in Zombies. *Cyborg Rising does. *The Cyborg Zombies move a little slower than zombies but are a little harder to kill. *More than one player can choose the same character in one game, making it similar to Create-A-Soldier in Extinction. Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising